futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
North Japanball
North japan is a country north of south japan it hates South Japanball. History North Japanball did not exist that time along with South Japanball. Until Turkeyball had become so powerful than ever be. North Japanball wanted to involve in war alongside The Crusaders but South disagrees because they wanted peace, no more wars. So, began the splited between two territories between Fascist north and Capitalist south. North Japanball did struggle to take whole Japanball clays in south with help from Judah Empirecube to take main city, Tokyo and Yokohama. He still wanted to take Kuril islands from Byzantine Russiaball at once. First Japanese Civil War The war between North and South. North was supported by Judah Empirecube but their forces was repelled although they were greater in numbers than South Japanball but it was a group of hidden forces known as Islamistball. They assisted the south to revenge on Judah Empirecube for their actions upon Palestinians in long time ago. SEA Holy War North Japanball seemingly support Burmese Republicball on Rohingyas against another fascist state known as Independent State of Malaysiaball and his former ally Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball. War between Buddhists and Muslims but Malaysiaball was supported by king of capitalist known to be American Federationball. Unfortunately, the Buddhist lost the war and Burmese Republic disbanded and become part of Malaysiaball. Second Japanese Civil War This time North had Kuril islands to increase more balls to go against south. But this war gave North Japanball a black history since his actual target Ottoman Turkeyball backed South Japanball to finish the North once and for all. North was backed by Crusader UKball, Crusader Franceball and Crusader Italyball with support from Papal Stateball. Sadly, entire cities were nuked by American Federationball and Japanball has fallen. Although it had fallen, some Northerners remain hidden like Islamistball. Relationships Friends Burmese Republicball - We both proud Buddhists. I support you against Rohingyas. Crusader UKball - Thanks for support me in this civil war. Crusader Franceball - Same as UK. Judah Empirecube - Supporting me to take South's important cities unfortunately his forces was damned by them! Enemeis South Japanball - OH YOU ARE THE WORST AND FAKE JAPAN!!! NORTH JAPAN IS BEST JAPAN!!! NO ANIMES PLOX!!! I HAD ENOUGH MY MONEYS BEING WASTED FOR A CARTOON!!! THIS TIME, I NEED MONIES TO BUY MORE WEAPONS!!! Ottoman Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!! YOU ARE THE WORST TURK! YOU ARE THE TURK IDIOT AND ALSO FOULD SMELL!! I SHOULD BEHEAD YOU WITH MY MIGHTY SWORD!!! Independent State of Malaysiaball - You maybe a fascist just like me but NO KEBABS CAN BE A FASCIST LIKE THIS AND STOP BULLYING MY BUDDHIST BROTHER THERE!!! Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball - DAMN KEBAB COMMIE!!! ''' American Federationball - '''WTF IS UR REASON YOU NUKE ME?!! WAR IS OVER!!! ALL I WANTED IS TO STOP KEBABS AND YOU INTERRUPTING ME?!! REMOVE BURGER!!! YOU ARE THE WORST MURICA!!! Category:Japanball Category:Ukraine studio Category:Kebab remover Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Anti-Malay Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Indonesian Category:Fascist Category:Anti-Communist Category:Monarchist Category:Radical Category:War lover Category:Peace remover Category:REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES Category:Second Axis Category:Red White Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Asia Category:Tea Lovers